There Will Be Better Days
by pamabella681
Summary: Series of one shots through Booth's life. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

_1. And you ask me what I want this year…_

The snow fell softly outside as the night stretched on forever. Most children loved this time of year. The wonder and expectation that magical things would happen was inevitable. Houses were lit up with hundreds of colorful lights and carolers could be heard in the distance.

Santa Claus was real and a hope for any child. Most wanted toys or money or the newest electronic device, but in reality these things were symbols of love.

Children would line up for hours, waiting for that special moment to tell the jolly old man exactly what they wanted this year. He would ask if you had been good or bad, and then you would get your picture taken. Leaving feeling full of hope and love, the waiting game began.

Sitting up late on Christmas Eve, most children fall asleep, listening, waiting, hoping.

One little boy knows better.

He sits in his little brother's bed, waiting for the storm to pass. It is not a snow storm, but a fathers rage caused by, once again, staying out too late. He sits waiting for his father to catch him still awake. Santa has not been part of his Christmas for a while.

He had been good, and never received what he asked for. The empty promise of Santa Claus was a farce, but he kept up his spirits for his little brother, who still believes.

The yelling from downstairs becomes louder and the little boy sighs. He may have to intercede to save his mother. He is angry at himself for not wanting to leave the safety of his bed. He is angry at his mother for not being stronger. He is angry at his father for making him go through this. He is angry at his brother for his innocence.

He is angry at Santa, because not once did he bring him what he wants.

A little brown haired boy bows his head and folds his hands.

His grandfather tells him that there is one thing that will get him through everything.

So he prays.

_Dear God, please forgive them. All of them. I asked Santa again, but I have a feeling he will not give us what we need. It is not a want God. Please help us. In your name I pray, Amen._

He opens his eyes to find the house is quiet.

For the first time in a long time, the peace is finally here. A little boy realizes that Christmas is not about Santa, presents, or things.

God will get him through this.

Seeley Booth curls up next to his little brother and falls fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_2. And I try to make this kind and clear…_

The summer air was always a welcomed feeling. The warmth of the sun and the combination of fresh cut grass and sun block just made anyone feel the freedom of summer.

Summer also meant that it was vacation and vacation is what he needed. Seeley remembers little about the night before and his whole body is sore and swollen. It was like his father knew he would be leaving for most of the summer and he wanted to make sure that he would not forget him.

It was a good thing Pops picked them up before Dad could 'say good-bye'. He was still passed out in the middle of the living room floor.

The safety and comfort Seeley felt in his grandfather's car was like no other feeling that he felt. He almost did not want to feel this good, because he knew the feeling would not last.

Jarred sleeps in the backseat as Seeley sits in the front. The windows were rolled down and the breeze and sun feels refreshing on his sore body.

"What do you want to do today Seeley?" His voice is quiet, but strong.

Seeley thinks for a moment and shrugs his shoulders. His tired brown eyes look into his grandfather's and he lets one tear slide down.

His grandfather grips the steering wheel and sighs. He pulls the car over and puts it into park. Seeley becomes frightened and clenches his little body. His head instinctively bows down and he holds his breath.

Seeley feels a hand on the back of his neck and he is terrified. His grandfather gently rubs it until he feels the boy relax. Seeley looks up and sees pain in someone else's eyes besides his own.

"Seeley, let me tell you something." He places his hand on his skinny bruised arm. "I know what you are dealing with, with your father. He should not do those things to you." He let out a sigh. "I know you want to love him Shrimp, and you should, but I need you to know something."

Seeley looked up and saw the love and trust he longed for from his father.

"What's that Pops?" It was the first thing Seeley had said since the night before.

"Your father, he is sick. He needs help."

"Should he go to the doctor?" Seeley turned and scooted closer to his grandfather.

"No son, the doctor cannot help him. Neither can I, or your mother, or your brother, or you." Pops pulled Seeley closer. "He can only help himself."

Seeley didn't really understand, but he nodded like he did. His grandfather pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Shrimp. Love will get you through everything."

"I love you too, Pops."

This day, Seeley knew that he could trust his grandfather with anything. He knew that the days ahead were uncertain, but this love would help him through it.

For once, something seemed simple and clear.


	3. Chapter 3

_3. I don't need boxes wrapped in strings…_

Seeley Booth didn't need anything. It was just something for his little brother to take, or his father to throw. Things are just things. They have no real meanings. Things can't love you. Things can't make you feel better. Things can't make you happy.

This is what he convinced himself anyway.

His 13th birthday was today and he didn't have high expectations. It's not that his family was poor by any means, but most of their money seemed to go to his father's extra-curricular activities.

Sure he would get presents, his mother would bake a pie, they would sing Happy Birthday, and go on like they were an actual happy, loving family.

But the act was getting old.

Seeley hoped, for once, maybe they would forget his birthday.

On the upside, getting older meant growing up. Getting out. He smiles at this prospect and looks at his body in the mirror. He could actually see the muscles in his biceps getting bigger. He smiles and runs a hand through his new hair cut.

He was looking good.

He hears the car pull up earlier than usual and looks out of his bedroom window. He sighs and runs down the stairs.

To his surprise his father comes into the house on his own two feet. He has a brown box and a huge smile.

His mother was in the kitchen finishing up dinner and Jarred sat doing his homework at the table. None of them speak until his father does.

"Well son, umm, this is for you." He hands him the box and pats his shoulder once.

Seeley puts the box on the table and opens it slowly. It is filled with new hockey pads and pucks. He turns and looks at his family.

"Thanks Dad." He half-heartedly smiles. "This is really great."

Before his father can respond the phone rings.

And just like that, things go back to normal.

His father leaves to meet his drinking buddies at the bar. His mother quietly serves them dinner. Jarred runs outside, into the night, trying to stay out of the house as long as possible.

Seeley sits on his front porch flipping one of his new hockey pucks, until he loses the time. He checks his watch and sees that it is after midnight.

Another birthday gone and over with.

He looks up to the stars and smiles.

He is thankful for being a year older, but more importantly…

…surviving another year.

That is the best present he could ever have.


	4. Chapter 4

_4. And desire and love and empty things…_

Vanessa Taylor was beautiful. She was the kind of girl that every 8th grade student wanted to be seen with. She was a cheerleader and had all of the moves.

Seeley Booth sits under the bleachers with a dorky smile on his face. Sneaking into the football field was easy and showed Vanessa that he really cared about her.

That was the only way she would agree to go out with him.

Booth lights a cigarette and takes a couple of puffs. Vanessa smiles and takes the cigarette from out of his lips. She smiles and does the same. No words had been spoken between the two of them.

Booth admires the beauty in front of him and scoots a little closer to the girl of his dreams. He can feel his stomach clench as she places her hand on his thigh. He knew that tonight he would actually finally get to kiss the girl of his dreams.

He smiles and wraps his arm around her shoulder and she turns to face him. He nervously brings a hand up to her face and brushes her hair out of her eyes.

Vanessa takes this as a good sign and presses her upper body against his. Booth wraps his arms around her to steady themselves. He sees her close her eyes and he knows that this will be it.

Their lips meet and the electricity shoots through Booth's body like nothing he has felt before.

She pulls away and smiles.

"Now, show me what you really want from me, Booth." She leans back and lifts her shirt.

Booth is like an animal and he rushes towards the bare skin in front of him. Their lips meet again and this time their tongues begin a dance. It is sloppy and not very attractive, but for his first time, he is doing the best he can.

They make-out under the bleachers for a while, but something is missing. Booth pulls away and smiles.

"I love you Vanessa." He smiles and strokes her hair gently.

"Thank-you." Vanessa leans in for more, looking upset that he had interrupted.

Booth stops her and looks into her eyes. He felt the desire to be with this girl, he thought he was in love, but looking at the eyes in front of him, he realizes the emptiness of the situation.

He grabs his shirt and stands up. Vanessa looks disappointed, but she doesn't complain too much. They gather their things and walk silently out from beneath the bleachers.

"See tomorrow Booth. Let's do this again sometime." Vanessa sprints off before Booth can offer to walk her home.

"Yeah, later." Booth mutters as he slowly walks home.

For the first time he thought he felt real love. There was disappointment, but all hope was not lost.

The empty feeling that he usually felt, felt a little less empty, and he was grateful.

Even though Vanessa wasn't the one, he knew that someday he would find her…

…and the emptiness would disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

126.5 in reply to 126.4

_5. Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days…_

"Seeley Joseph Booth."

The whole class erupts in a giant cheer as his name is read. He smiles as he accepts his diploma. He gives a humble wave to the audience before quietly taking his seat.

He can't believe this is finally happening. Graduation. It was time to be a man and be on his own.

Afterward there are pictures and congratulations from everyone there. Seeley looks around and smiles at the scene in front of him. High school was his savior. He was popular and athletic. The teachers all loved him, though he wasn't the best student, he was definitely respectful.

He was going into the Army. His recruiter became like a father to him and he was excited to go. He had six weeks until boot camp and he could not wait to leave.

Seeley felt guilty for leaving his mother and brother, but he had to get out. Even though the Army was something that could get him killed, it was better than staying here.

He smiled when he saw his grandfather walk slowly towards him. He took the old man by the arm and tried to offer him a seat.

"No Seeley, let's go for a walk." Seeley nodded and guided his grandfather away from the crowd.

"So Pops, I just want to tell you-" Seeley was interrupted by a hand in the air.

"Seeley, I think that you are a remarkable young man. What you have done with yourself, even what you have been through, defines who you are going to be as a man. And you will be a great one." His grandfather put his hand on his shoulder.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Seeley looked down at the ground. He felt his grandfather grab his hand and place something in it. Seeley opened his hand and found a gold chain with a pendent on it.

"It's Saint Christopher. He will keep you safe, while you are away from us."

Seeley smiled and placed it around his neck. He reached over and pulled the old man into a hug.

"Thank you. For everything."

Seeley wiped a tear out of his eye when he saw his grandfather do the same.

He hated to leave his grandfather, but he knew it was his time. Seeley walked with him and talked about his plans for the future.

He knew that he would soon see, better days.


End file.
